Kuro Hashi
by ashayuik
Summary: Shia is a mysterious girl. One day, she shows up at the Sohma estate, claiming she can do the impossible using only a pair of black chopsticks. Is she telling the truth? And how does she know about the Sohmas anyway? Pairings FINALLY decided.
1. Chopsticks

Kuro Hashi – Ch. 1 - Chopsticks

**Mit: Okay! Here's something I've wanted to write for almost 2 years now! Hm…I sure hope it's good! Oh, and I do not own Furuba. But I wish I owned Haru and Kyou! I simply adore them… And yes, I did steal the name Shia from Pita Ten. But it's such an adorable name! –squee- I don't own Pita Ten either.**

Shia smiled as she looked up at the sun – the warm rays making the illusion of a glowing face. She glanced down at the paper, the address staring at her in black ink. The house in front of her…this was it. They lived here.

Striding towards the door, her shoes clicking on every step, she heard voices. Quickly, she turned around to see a boy. His silver hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, as his lavender eyes stared at her in confusion. Shia smiled.

"Excuse me miss, but, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I am…looking for a family called Sohma. Would they happen to live here, as the young blonde boy said?" Shia queried.

"Yes. They do. In fact, I'm Yuki Sohma," he introduced while bowing. Shia bowed as well.

"My name is Shia. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki-san. If you would kindly direct me inside, I have something to discuss with Shigure-sama."

"Just be careful, Shia-san. He's dangerous," Yuki warned, as he opened the door. Stepping inside, Shia noticed a tall man, clad in a dark green kimono. She walked up to the man, nervously.

"Might you be Shigure-sama?" she inquired. The man turned around, confused at first, but then smiled.

"And you would be Shia, right?" A smile spread across Shia's face. "Well then, step into my office!" Shigure exclaimed as he led Shia into a trash heap of a room. Watching from a distance, Yuki was quite perplexed.

"Shigure-sama…this is your office?"

"Hm…you're right. I really should clean this out once in a while…" In deep thought, he rubbed the back of his head. "But…to business matters. You claim to be able to do the impossible. How exactly do you do that?" Shia removed two black chopsticks from her hair, and held them up to Shigure.

"With these."

Later

"Hm? Who is this?" a girl with brown hair and sapphire asked as she walked into the kitchen. Shia turned her attention away from her tea to look at the girl.

"Ah. So, are you Tohru Honda-san?" Shia inquired. Tohru quickly bowed, and Shia stood up to do the same.

"Yes! Um…it's very nice to meet you!" Tohru exclaimed, smiling.

"My name is Shia. I'm going to be staying here for a short while."

"Wow, really? It'll be so nice to have another girl around here! So, Shia-san, you've already met the others?"

"Yes, everybody but the one named Kyou. I am looking forward to meeting him."

"Erm…well, Kyou's a little…"

"Yo," called a voice. Shia turned towards the person.

"Might you be Kyou-san?" Shia asked, smiling. But noticing the look on Kyou's face, she became alarmed. "I…said something wrong, didn't I?"

"Don't call me Kyou-san! It makes me sound like an old man!"

"I'm very sorry, Kyou-kun. Is it okay to call you Kyou-kun?"

"It's fine." Shia stared at him for a little while. Suddenly, Shigure ran into the room.

"Shia…you know your chopsticks?" he questioned. Shia nodded. "Well…they kinda…aren't there anymore." She gasped. They were so important. And if she was ever going to complete her job, she must have them.

"Jeez, why're you getting so worried over a stupid pair of chopsticks? You can always buy new ones," Kyou angrily stated.

"You don't quite understand yet, Kyou-kun. But you will soon," she answered, walking out the door, her lavender eyes looking back at them one more time.

**Mit: WHOOOO! Stay tuned, folks.**


	2. A Mystery

Kuro Hashi – Chapter 2 – A Mystery...

**Mit: Yay! Chappy 2! Hugs to all the readers! Loove ya all! This chappy is a bit more humorous… I think it's cuz I'm in a better mood.**

"Shigure…why was Shia so worried?" Tohru asked.

"Well, it has something to do with the curse," he replied. Tohru's eyes widened. "But I think it's too early to tell you everything."

"You're just doing this to build up suspense in the story, you damn dog!" Kyou shouted.

"Tsk tsk! You weren't supposed to mention that we're in a story!"

"…We're in a story?" And so, Kyou went into his room to angst, like all bishonen do when they find out that they're only a character in a story. Poor Kyou.

Meanwhile, in the streets of Tokyo…

Shia is placing 'missing' posters everywhere for her chopsticks. When suddenly, she ran across a not-so-familiar face.

"I'm not quite sure that's the best way to find a pair of chopsticks…" the boy said, in sort of a deadpan voice. She stared at him for a while. He really was quite beautiful, although you don't see many people with black and white hair…

"It…isn't? I'm sorry if it bothers you…but I haven't been in this world for a long time, so I don't really know today's customs…"

"What do you mean by that? You're from another planet or something?"

"Not exactly. Forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Shia."

"Hatsuharu."

"So…how might I find my chopsticks?"

"You could start by looking the place you saw them last."

"But…Shigure already notified me that they were not there, and…"

"Shigure Sohma?"

"Yes! Do you know him, Haru-sama?"

"He's related to me."

"Then might you know the way back to Shigure-sama's house?"

"I don't have the best sense of direction, but I'll try."

3 days later…

"Shia-san has been gone for a while. I'm worried about her," Yuki said, his voice shaking a bit.

"Don't worry about Shia. I'm sure she'll be fine," Shigure responded.

In the woods…

"Oh my…Haru-sama, are you sure you know where we're going?" Shia worriedly asked.

"No."

A rustling from behind startled Shia a bit, causing her to cling to Haru. Haru continued walking, not paying attention to anything around him.

"So, Shia. I see you've found somebody else to cling to. You can't hide behind him forever," called a deep voice. Shia turned around, her black hair in her eyes, just because she couldn't believe it was him.

"Reeve…" was all she managed to say.

**Mit: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! I love doing that…**

**Bob: But who's Reeve?**

**Haru: It's a mystery…**


	3. What's With The Chopsticks?

**Mit: AHAHAHAHAHA! Reviewers! Reviewers! hugs reviewers**

**Saphire Rose1 – Thanky!**

**Kurea Chan – I love Kyou's angsting too! Is angsting a word? O.o It is now.**

**chocolateriku – You'll find out more about the chopsticks soon! In this very chapter, in fact.**

**Bob: Annnnnnnd…ACTION!**

Kuro Hashi – Ch. 3 – What's with the Chopsticks?

"So…Shia. Looking for these, are you?" Reeve held up the chopsticks, twirling them around in his fingers. Shia gasped. "I'm afraid you won't be removing any more curses. Don't you realize that you can't go messing with what has naturally been placed upon these souls? And you're trying to mess with it. You're nothing without these. Useless."

"But…but Reeve, it's my job…" Shia quietly replied, fear obviously showing in her voice.

"It doesn't have to be."

"These people are suffering. I just want to make them happy."

"Shia, what matters is YOUR happiness. So come with me. I'll make sure you're happy."

"Shut up. Since when do you decide her life?" Haru asks, a gleam in his eye.

"Eh?"

"Another son-of-a-bitch who thinks he's God, are you? Listen. Shia doesn't have to come with you. She doesn't have to stay here either. She'll do what she wants, and you have no right to force her into doing this."

"Haru…" Shia whispers.

"You're not God. You never have been, and you never will be. So I suggest you give me those before somebody gets hurt."

"I don't have to. You have no right to force me into doing this, smart-ass," Reeve replied, gritting his teeth.

"Shut up before I break your neck in half, you bastard!" Haru shouted, lunging out at Reeve. He looked back at Shia, giving her a signal to grab the chopsticks and run before she gets hurt. So she did. She had no clue where she was going. Maybe it was because she was worried about Haru. Reeve was pretty strong…

At the Sohma house…

"Kyou-kun! Time for lunch!" Tohru called.

"I don't want lunch, I'm busy angsting!"

"Um…Kyou-kun? Is angsting a word?"

"I dunno! Just…leave me alone!"

"Baka neko…" Yuki muttered to himself.

**Mit: So, the mystery of the chopsticks has been solved. To you readers and Haru, at least. None of the Sohmas know about it, besides Shigure. But what will happen to Haru? Will Reeve return, despite Haru's threats? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**Bob: Uh…tune in for the next exiting (not really) installment of Kuro Hashi!**


	4. Angst and…Love!

**Mit: YAY! More reviews! -hugs reviewers-**

**InuKagome626 – Thanks!**

**Roxtrox7 – The story goes…somewhere. O.o Maybe it's over the rainbow.**

**chocolateriku – Don't worry! I would never hurt Haru…my precious Haru… **

**Bob: Holy shit, your eyes are creepy. Err…anyway…enjoy Chapter 4!**

Kuro Hashi – Ch. 4 – Angst and…Love!

Eventually, Shia found her way out of the forest. But although she was okay, this sickening feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away. She couldn't quite place a name on this feeling.

Approaching the back of the Sohma house, she spotted Kyou atop the roof, staring down at her. She smiled at him, but he obviously wasn't returning the gesture. Something was wrong. Racing inside, she let her ebony hair flow behind her.

Opening the door, she noticed she had come in at dinnertime. The sweet scents of takoyaki filled the air and she couldn't help but grin. Tohru beamed as she walked in.

"Shia-san! I'm so glad you're okay! We were so worried!" spouted out Tohru as she pulled Shia into a hug.

"Shia-san…did anything happen to you while you were away?" Yuki asked, with concern in his voice.

"Well…I ran into Hatsuharu-sama. He is very kind. He helped me find my chopsticks and my way back," Shia replied.

"Where _is_ Haa-kun? Normally he would've come in for something to eat. Did he go home?" Shigure queried.

"I…I think he did, but I'm not sure." Her voice was shaking furiously.

"Shia…did anything _happen_ to Haa-kun?" Shia couldn't take it anymore. Her entire body became hot, and she ran from the others up onto the roof. Kyou was up there, and she thought he might understand.

Up on the rooftop…

"Kyou-kun…I hope I'm not going to disturb you," she stated. He glanced at her, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. She stood there for a moment, debating whether or not to go back down.

"It's okay. You won't bother me," he responded. Shia smiled, and sat down next to him.

"Kyou-kun…is something wrong?"

"I've just been down lately." Shia nodded.

"Well…would you mind if I asked you a question?" He shook his head no. "Can you describe to me…some of the human emotions so that I might better understand them?"

"What are you talking about?" Realizing she had said something abnormal, she began shaking her hands rapidly.

"Forget I asked." She sighed, looking at the forest. "I hope he's okay…"

"Who?"

"Hatsuharu-sama. He got into a fight with somebody I know." An awkward silence fell over the two of them. Did he understand?

**Mit: AHAHAHAHA! Romance! But between who?**


	5. Secrets

**Mit: WHOOOO! Chapter 5! I love my reviewers! But chocolateriku's scaring me a little. o.o **

**Roxtrot7 – Romance can indeed be funny!**

**chocolateriku – Heh heh. The pairings are still undecided, you know.**

**Phillip The Great – Good news for you! I'm not done staring at Haru, but AM writing this chapter.**

**Bob: Let the fic begin.**

**Mit: You're so enthusiastic. You should use exclamation points more!**

Kuro Hashi – Chapter 5 – Secrets

Shia awoke to the sound of Shigure talking on the phone. Well, she calls it the talking device. Curious, she walked down the hallway.

"How's Aaya? Have you seen him recently?" Shigure asked into the strange device.

"Shigure-sama? Who are you speaking to on the talking device?" Shia inquired. Shigure covered the part of the talking device that you speak into.

"I'm talking to Haa-kun. Would you like to say a few words?"

"How is he doing? Does he have any wounds? Is he ill? Does he want company?" Shigure chuckled as Shia spouted out questions.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Shigure queried as he handed Shia the talking device.

"Haru-sama?"

"Shia?" he replied.

"Are you okay, Haru-sama? Have you any wounds? Are you ill?"

"I have a few cuts, but I'm okay."

"Did somebody already tend to them, or should I do so?"

"Hatori already did. Really…you shouldn't worry about me."

"I can't help it. You were so kind to me. Who might Hatori be?"

"My doctor."

"So there is no need for me to visit?" Haru sighed.

"I'll come over sometime today."

"Are you sure it won't be a bother to you, Haru-sama?"

"I was going to come over anyway."

"Okay. Goodbye, Haru-sama."

"You don't have to call me Haru-sama. You can just call me Haru."

"Oh! All right then. Goodbye Haru."

"Bye, Shia." Shia then noticed the beeping noise coming from the talking device.

"Shigure-sama! The talking device is making strange sounds!" Shigure sweatdropped, and walked over and pressed the red button on the device.

"You still have a lot to learn about how life works on Earth…"

Later…

Tohru walked up to Shia, with a look of confusion on her face.

"Uhm…Shia-san? Could I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yes Tohru-san. What is it?" Shia replied.

"Well…when you were in the woods…what happened?" Shia sighed.

"Haru and I ran into somebody I know."

"Who?"

"Reeve." She paused for a second. "He's my ex-boyfriend. He came out of nowhere and attacked us. Luckily, Haru was strong enough to beat Reeve. Not many people can do that."

"HE ATTACKED YOU! BUT WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A THING!"

"He found out about my powers. You see, not just anyone can use the chopsticks and break a curse. I come from a long line of cursebreakers. As he is a demon, our love was forbidden. Tohru-san…can you guess what activates my powers?"

"Ano…ano…"

"It's love, Tohru-san. When he found that out, he thought I was using him. And the man that was my first love had become my greatest enemy. Haru…Kyou-kun…I don't want to hurt them either. I love them both dearly. But they cannot find out about this. I cannot hurt another person that I love. Can you keep a secret?" Shia smiled, focusing her attention on the tears pouring out of Tohru's eyes.

"I promise I'll keep it a secret!"

**Mit: Next chapter…Haru visits! When I was working on this chapter, I finally figured out the plot. But I still don't know who Shia will end up with! She could even end up with Bob.**

**Bob: Stop pulling me into things.**

**Mit: No. It's fun. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chappy!**


	6. This Isn't Right

**Mit: o.o Well, I suppose I should thank chocolateriku for being the only reviewer so far for chappy 5…but I'm reallah, reallah scared now! Well…a little spoiler before you read the fic for those who bother to read my rants! chocolateriku will be happy to hear of possible relationship problems in the future! And also, in this chapter, who follows Haru over? (Like it's THAT hard to guess…) And what'll happen when he hugs Shia? All this and more in…-dramatic pause-…chapter 6 of Kuro Hashi!**

Kuro Hashi – Chapter 6 – This Isn't Right…

Tohru was in the kitchen making takoyaki, Shia beside her, watching with interest.

"Tohru-san, would you mind making enough for 6 people?" Tohru stopped for a second and glanced at her.

"I wouldn't mind. Why? Who's coming over?"

"Haru said he would come over later…"

"Really? That's so great! I'm really glad that you two are friends! It would be great if you became something more! With you, Kyou-kun, and Haru-kun in the same room, I'm not quite sure what will happen!" (A/N: Tohru sure likes exclamation points!)

"Don't count on any romance, Tohru-san. I'm positive that Haru doesn't like me as more than a friend. Maybe he doesn't even like me as a friend…"

"Oh, Shia-san! Don't say that! If he didn't like you, then he wouldn't be coming over, right?"

"I suppose so…"

"TOOOOHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" shouted an overly-happy voice. Tohru turned around to find that a little blond boy was standing behind her.

"Ah! Momiji, you're here too?" Tohru asked.

"He wouldn't have shut up if I didn't take him…" Haru explained.

"Yeah! I wanted to meet Shia-chan! She sounds really nice, from what I've heard!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Somebody told you about me? And they said I was nice?" Shia inquired, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Uh-huh! When I asked Haru where he was, he told me all about you! You're the one that's trying to break the curse, right?"

"Yes. Although I'm not sure if I can do it…"

"YAAAAAY! Then I can HUG you!" Momiji shouted, leaping towards Shia. But then, suddenly, at the moment of impact, a purple light surrounded them both. As they tumbled to the ground, Momiji was in shock.

"But…but Shia-san said that she didn't break the curse yet! And…and Momiji didn't transform!" spouted out Tohru.

"This…this isn't right…" Momiji whispered in an eerily calm tone.

**Mit: LE GASP! Ohmehgee! What's goin' on?**

**Bob: You don't know?**

**Mit: Of course I know what's going on. But I assumed that you would too, since you live in my head.**

**Bob: -.- Err….tune in for the next chapter of Kuro Hashi.**


	7. Cures and Kidnappings

**Mit: WHOOO! MORE REVIEWERS! I lubb you all!**

**chocolateriku – I LUBB PHILLIP! He's awesome!**

**RoxTrot7 – Don't know exactly what to say, so you get a plushie! YAAAAY! XD**

**Fan 101 – My fic is interesting? Reallah? A compliment of the highest degree! Thanks!**

**Mit: Bob?**

**Bob: Yeah?**

**Mit: Be more like Phillip.**

**Bob: (does an anime fall) Well…on with the fic, then…**

Kuro Hashi – Ch. 7 – Cures and Kidnappings

"UWAAAH! Shia-san, do you think maybe you broke the curse?" Tohru questioned, with starry eyes. Shia shook her head no.

"I think it was just a weak surge of power. I would be surprised if even Momiji-chan is cured for good…if he's cured at all…" Tohru looked disappointed. "But we can always test it out, Tohru-san."

"You're right!" Tohru exclaimed right before she embraced Momiji-chan, who seemed very happy to be getting lots of hugs. Tohru gasped. "Shia-san, you really did it! Uwaaahh! Do you think the other members of the zodiac are cured as well?"

"No. My powers are not strong enough to cure so many people at once. There is only one person I know with powers that strong…and he wouldn't dare use them for something like this."

"Who?"

Shia didn't respond.

"Shia-san…is…is something wrong?"

"He's not dead, Shia. He isn't even seriously injured. I can guarantee that he's going to come back," stated Haru. Shia couldn't take it anymore. She ran down the hallway, only to find a familiar face.

"Ah…Kyou-kun…"

"What do you want?" he responded.

"I want to get back to my village. I heard from Shigure-sama that you were training in the mountains for a while, but then came back here. You must have a fairly good sense of direction…"

"I'm not taking you back."

"But…why not?"

"I'm not letting you go until I do something."

"What…do you have to do?"

"Not telling." He grinned.

"Shia! Kyou! Tohru's gone! Tohru's gone!" shouted Momiji.

"WHAT? WHERE THE HELL COULD SHE BE?"

"Momiji and I were watching TV, while Tohru was making lunch. Next thing we knew, she had disappeared. A mystery…" explained Haru.

"Did you…hear anything? Footsteps? The door opening?" Shia inquired. Haru shook his head. "Then you were right, Haru. It's him." She sighed. "We have to go find him, and I think I know where he might be. Kyou, Momiji, Haru, we're going on a little trip."

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?" Kyou shouted.

"Because you're starting to grow on me."

"YAAAAAY! We're going on a journey!" exclaimed Momiji.

**Mit: Nuuuuuu! Poor Tohru! She makes good food… **

**(image of Phillip appears in Mit's head)**

**Mit: You're right, Phillip! When things go wrong, I must keep smiling! **

**Bob: You have serious mental problems.**

**Mit: Thank you.**


	8. Those With Wings

**Mit: I LOVE YOU, FAN 101! (gives Fan 101 a plushie) Yeah, and I know this fic is supposed to be humor too…but when somebody shows up, there'll be lots more humor. And I forgot to do the disclaimers for so many chapters! NEWS FLASH! I still do not own Furuba! (goes up on roof to angst)**

**Bob: -.-**

**Mit: Oh yeah, and the pairings are now decided. But it's a seeeecret…you must not know! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bob: Moody much?**

**Mit: Shut up, Bob. Well, I've decided I'm gonna write another Furuba ficcy called Hybrid Theory. Most likely it will have a sequel called Reanimation, or Meteora. 3**

**Bob: You're obsessed.**

**Mit: Thank you. Anyway, if you wanna know what Hybrid Theory is about, review and tell me!**

Kuro Hashi – Ch. 8 – Those With Wings

"Goin on a triiip…goin on a triiip…" Momiji sang, packing his bag. Haru was already ready, his messenger bag slung around his shoulder. He had headphones on, and was listening to the pulsing punk rock that somehow is soothing. It seemed as if he had not a care in the world, lids closed on chocolate eyes. Shia put the last of her things into her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder as she turns her attention to the two boys sitting on the couch.

"So, are we all ready, then?" she asks. Haru nods.

"What does it look like, baka?" is the response given from Kyou-kun.

"Yup! Ready and reporting for duty!" Momiji-chan exclaimed. Shia smiles at Momiji's hyper antics as they head out.

-LATER-

"So, where are we going anyway?" Kyou questions.

"We're going to the village where I grew up. The village of Those With Wings," Shia replied, suddenly growing very quiet. Haru appeared very interested in this, tilting his head slightly. (A/N: -squeal-)

"Why the hell are we going there?"

"Kyou…Those With Wings have very special abilities. I know this. Usually, I can cure a cursed family within this amount of time. But you…are different. And my powers are not strong enough. I need help."

"Shia…if you grew up with Those With Wings, how come you don't…" Haru was cut off by Shia's explanation.

"I was adopted. When I was very little, my parents had died. It's horrible to watch them die in front of a monster. But the strange thing is…this monster seemed human. The way it walked, and talked…it was strange. My sister Kit and I stared at the blood, and took the only things our parents had to pass on to us…the chopsticks. We found ourselves at the village a few days later."

Kyou shuddered. If there was one thing he hated more than Yuki, it was the word 'monster.' Haru's eyes grew heavy in sympathy. Momiji hugged Shia from behind, and she turned to face the three boys. Was this what it was like…to have friends?

"But Shia…what does this trip have to do with finding Tohru?" Haru asked, holding his head up slightly.

"It will all make sense soon, Haru," she simply replied, smiling at him. But this smile was different…it was almost…forced.

Later that night, the four travelers set down to rest. But night was what Shia feared. When she was traveling with Haru, she had slept high in the trees, where he couldn't see her. The moon had an effect on Shia…

"Shia-chan…" Momiji whined.

"Ah? Yes, Momiji-chan?" she answered.

"Why are you so shaky? Is something wrong?" Shia looked down at her hands. She was trembling. She turned to the sky, the moon creeping up from behind the clouds.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME," she commanded. With a whisper, she added, "You won't like what you see…"

**Mit: -cackles evilly-**

**Bob: …**

**Mit: Well, remember to review, my dear readers! 3**


End file.
